


Black ocean

by Lunatic_Pup, Sirlancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black paladin! Lance, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), I will add tags as the story goes on, M/M, black lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Pup/pseuds/Lunatic_Pup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: "I'll make everything clear, your Shiro. Gone, Bye bye! He's never coming back. I'm Kuro." As he walked slowly back and fort, smirking. "But since I'm in a totally in a good mood, I'll let you all live." As he stops in front of Allura, smirking at the now weak princess. "Just give up on 'Voltron: defender of universe' shit and we'll let all live just fight now our side."You either die as a hero, or you live long enough to be the villain





	1. Prologue: Kuro

The blood on Lance's right eye was coming down. He couldn't see a damn thing in his right eye. But he was fully aware of what was going on.

A low dangerous chuckle came out of the black paladin-Ex paladin now. He chuckled at kneeling paladins, even the princess. Kneeling in front of him. Shiro-no, he's not Shiro anymore. Only a thing wearing the face of Shiro. "My look at my lovely team mates~" 

Tears were coming Allura eyes, trying her best to silence herself. Hunk's nose was bleeding and he was shaking like a leaf, shutting his eyes. Trying to black out this Shiro. Pidge was glaring at Shiro with tears rolling her eyes. Keith growled, his Galra ears were folded, mouth bleed, foot shot and bleeding on the floor. He could the feeling of betrayal for his brother. But Lance just stared at Shiro, this isn't Shiro.  
This was Kuro...

"I'll make everything clear, your Shiro. Gone, Bye bye! He's never coming back. I'm Kuro." As he walked slowly back and fort, smirking. "But since I'm in a totally in a good mood, I'll let you all live." As he stops in front of Allura, smirking at the now weak princess. "Just give up on 'Voltron: defender of universe' shit and we'll let all live just fight now our side."

Allura looked, everything was gone. She failed her father, she couldn't save the universe. She failed, all she could do now is kneel and agree to Kuro. She nodded, in defeat.

"Now isn't that lovely-" Lance stood up holding his left broken arm. The blue paladin glared at the traitor. 

"Sorry 'leader' but I'm gonna die a paladin of the universe. And I will die for this universe, and I fight for everyone...even you Shiro." Kuro glared at Lance, stubborn brat. He needs to learn his place or yet..

Lance held his stare a Kuro, but blink of an eye. He felt a force of the Galra arm inside his stomach. Lance gulped but couldn't hold the blood in his mouth.

Kuro chuckled and whispered into Lance's ear. "You never shut up do you, I hated you the most. Even your so called precious leader, Shiro hated you! God he couldn't even stand you!" Lance couch up blood as he looked up at the man with Shiro's face.

Kuro opened up the hatched of a door to space. "Maybe this will shut you up." As thrown the blue paladin into the dark space without his helmet.

Allura's eyes widened and covered her mouth in horror. Keith growled and stood up screaming "No!!" Before Keith could fight back. He felt a punch of the human arm of Kuro. Keith fell onto the ground groaning pain. Tears were coming out, no not because of the pain. No it was because he couldn't protect Lance.

"If I were you, you shouldn't follow poor Lance's footsteps." As he smirked looking down at the new Galra Keith.

You either die a hero, or live long enough to become the villain


	2. The Shadow paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thought the Shadow paladin was nothing but an idiot

5 years

5 years since Voltron had fallen, and the lions are under the Galra empire's control... well most of them.

The yellow lion stands guard of the enslaved alien raise of the plant Balmera, again now a enslaved raise. The Green lion is used by the Galra to research different plants to find their weaknesses. The blue lion is the bottom of the ocean of a water full plant, damaged by the galra. It's nothing but junk to Galra empire. The red lion was still piloted by Keith, who is one of the greatest Galra soldiers to fought in the Galra empire. Along with the weapon and champion, Kuro. The black lion though, was pilot by a rebel only called the Shadow paladin. After a year of Voltron's defeat.

Both Pidge and Hunk were enslaved at the plant Balmera. Both Keith and Shiro-no Kuro had served under Zarkon. Allura was nothing but a servant to Zarkon, along with Coran. And Lance had died, by the hands of Kuro.

Keith walked down the dark halls, his large galra ears had scars from battles. His armor was a dark red, almost the color blood, with pitch black. He wore almost a normal galra armor. But it scratches from other alien raises that tried to fight back the empire, after Voltron's fall. But they all failed. But not the Shadow Paladin, Keith glared.

The thought a wannabe hero trying to defeat one of the most powerful and strongest empires in the universe. They're nothing but an idiot. Like... he was..

Keith had walked into his chamber. There was a large bed with blood red sheets, a black dresser, and his old red paladin armor. Keith stared at it and glared darkly at it. He turned away and meet with the blue paladin's helmet. The galra's eyes soften at the sight of it. As he walked over to it, and picked it up. It was light, and it smelled of sea water and rain.

His scent... Lance's scent.

Keith's eyes stared to water, as he stared at the helmet that no longer belong to anyone. His ears folded and he held the helmet closer to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Lance..." as tears landed on the helmet. "I couldn't protect you...." Keith growled, he blamed Kuro. He hated Kuro from taking his brother Shiro, he hated him for sounding and wearing Shiro's face. Though the best reason he hated Kuro was that he killed the person he loved. The one person that made him laugh, and made him open up. Was gone, in front of his eyes. He couldn't even move due to the shock.

Keith closed his eyes, thinking the first time he saw him as a Galra.

\--

_Keith gripped his purple hands and growled. He punched the nearest wall and yelled out. "Fuck!" Purple clear tears started coming down his fur. What would the others think of him?_

_He was nothing but a monster, like the galra. No he was galra, he is a monster that his team would hate. Especially Lance..._

_The door opened and Keith looked back to see Lance looking surprised. Keith's yellow eyes widened in fear, 'oh god, please no...' Keith thought. H_ e could _hear the cruel words coming out of Lance mouth in his head. But Lance didn't say a word, he just walked over to him._

_"Don't come any closer!!" Keith growled, tears were flowing down his cheek. "Dude I'm not gonna hurt yea." As Lance held out his hands, giving Keith a gentle smile._

_Keith glared and gave a low growl. "I said-" his eyes widened more as arms were wrapped around him. Lance was warm, he felt like...like home. And Keith never had a home. "It's ok that your a furry mullet." He could almost hear the grin in Lance's voice. But it was soft, not playful, but caring. Keith closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around lance's waist._

_"I'm a monster...." Keith whispered softly._

_"No your not! Your Keith the best damn pilot and the red paladin of Voltron! You are a paladin, not a monster." Lance as he pulled Keith's face to look at him. Tears were building in Keith's eyes._

_Tears started coming down his eyes, and held lance closer. His ears folded and begged Lance not to tell the others._

_"Please! I just can't...not now.." Keith looked up at Lance, he never begged for anything from Lance. Lance looked down and nodded at him._

" _But we do have tell them sooner or later Keith."_

_"We?..."_

_Lance gave Keith a gentle smile, "Of course me and you, we a team aren't we? You can't go through this alone, I'll be your buddy until the end."_

_Keith found himself smiling at the blue paladin and nodded as he agreed with lance._

_"Yea...we are."_

\---

Keith growled, an alarm went off. He knew what it was. It was that damn Shadow paladin.

He put the helmet on the bed, grabbing his own galra helmet, and ran out into the hall. Keith growled at the thought of the Shadow paladin, he didn't even notice that he grabbed a random sword that belong to a soldier that was yelling at him to give or up.

"The Shadow paladin is heading your way Keith, he's looking for the princess and or so called guard." As Kuro's cruel and dangerous voice had spoked to him through the helmet. "Roger that, I'll end him right here, right now." As Keith ran faster as stopped in a circular area.

Keith wanted to fight this so called hero known as the Shadow paladin. Keith knew that this so called Paladin was stronger. He piloted the black lion, the head of Voltron. And the Shadow paladin wore all black, no trace of the white armor. It was nothing but black. Even his helmet didn't show his face, it had a pitch black thick glass covering his face. Keith also knew that the black paladin was a very skilled sharp shooter, but he could work with other weapons like a sword. The Shadow paladin was very intelligent at making battle strategies, well for a one man battle.

Keith waited as the Shadow paladin would soon be here.

Loud footstep along with gun shots. Than everything was silence.

Keith smirked as the so called great rebel known as The Shadow Paladin. "I heard a lot about you Shadow." The rebel stared quietly at the galra.

"You are nothing but an idiot for doing this, I dealt with bigger things than you Shadow. Your nothing but a wanna be hero like someone I knew once. But he died, and so will you after I'm done with you." The Shadow Paladin's blue gun as shape shifted into a red sword. Similar to Keith's old one. Keith glared and charged at the rebel and draw his sword to Shadow. Though Shadow had made the first move and cut Keith's waist. Keith roared and swung his sword to the rebel messing by an inch. The galra growled, and swung more. Shadow dodged every strike Keith had made to him.

Finally both their swords hit into each other's sword. Keith had to admit,this hero was good. But not good enough as Keith pushed the rebel and punched him hard enough where his helmet had fallen off.

Keith smirked as walked over to the fallen rebel. "Let's see who you really are..."

\---

Allura had heard of the attack that the Shadow Paladin had made into the ship. She never believe in the Shadow paladin, she lost her hope along time ago. By the time of the attack she was in Kuro's chamber. This was she'll have time to escape and find Coran, but she heard shooting.

Than the door slammed open, Allura held out a dragged as. There was smoke in the door way, as it slowly vanished a large figure walked into the door.

Allura's eyes widen, it was the Shadow Paladin. Holding a purple blooded knife.

"Let's go, before Keith gets back, he's still alive." Spoked the Shadow paladin, thought it was covered by a deeper fake voice, which most have been his helmet. Mostly to hide his identity, if he was every got caught.

"What do you mean let's go?"

"You don't wanna stay here forever right? Let's go, I don't care if I have to leave you here princess."

As he grabbed the Altean princess and held her over his shoulders. She glared but couldn't complain, she hated to admit but he'll be an easy way to escape.

Shadow looked around and ran into the smoke. "Wait! I have to find Coran!"

"There's no time for him! Your my mission not him, princess!" As Shadow kept running almost the the hangers where the smaller ships were. Allura turned her head to glare at this new paladin but

"Don't you FUCKING dare!" The rebel stopped in near the door way, as Allura turn back to see Keith. He was crying holding his waist with his left arm, and the other was a gun.

"You FUCKING bastard...who the hell do you think you are. I thought-"

The Shadow paladin shot a billet into the door lock, slamming the door. Making Keith in the other side of the door.

Paladin put the princess and grabbed her hand as he was running to.. to the black lion.

Allura eyes widened, as she kept running and stating it.

There was really hope, there was hope that the Galra empire will be defeated.

The black lion open his mouth as Shadow and Allura entered the lion.

Allura looked around, she was dumbfounded that this was really happening.

"Let's get the hell out of here" as Shadow sat down and grabbed the controls to the lion. "If I were you princess, you'll hang on into something." She did what she was told. As the black lion flew out of the ship, guns were firing at them.

But it was to late, the black lion had created a black hole and escaped into it.

\---

Both the Shadow paladin and Allura had walked out of the lion and were in a forest like plant.

Allura looked back at the Black Paladin, "Who are you? Why did you save me, answer me Shadow paladin!" Allura demanded.

Shadow chuckled, "you really don't know? Wow my helmet is effective huh?" As Shadow put his hands on the helmet and pulled it out.

Allura eyes widened, with tears coming her eyes as she stared at the once Blue Paladin of the blue lion of Voltron.

It was Lance

Lance

He was alive.

But those tears were happy ones but also sad ones, she saw the scar Kuro had left on Lance on his right eye. It was a pale grey color now. He had a few small scars on his face. Lance's hair was longer, a mullet.

"Lance.." as Allura put her hands onto lance's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for terrible horrible no good grammar!


	3. Chapter 3

Zarkom glared at both the ex-paladins, as they kneeled before him. Sitting on his thorn, he finally spoked. "Keith, you had let the Shadow paladin go and the Altean princess Allura. You had failed me."

 

Keith kneeled, showing respect to his lord. But hated him dearly. "I did found out the identity of Shadow Paladin lord Zarkon." Zarkon watched Keith and had a bit of curiosity. "Go on." Keith looked Zarkon straight in the eye and spoked "The Shadow Paladin is the former Blue Paladin, known as Lance McClain. He was a skilled paladin and fighter."

 

Keith took a quick glance at Kuro, for a moment he saw a bit of Shiro's hope. But it was quickly ripped away from Kuro glare. 

 

Zarkon stood up from his throne and walked over to both Kuro and Keith. "I thought Kuro had killed Lance." Keith couldn't help but added. "Kuro should have finished his job." Kuro glared at Keith and growled.

 

"You two will finish your job and bring me his head."

 

"Yes lord Zarkon."

 

"You two are dismissed." But Keith and Kuro stood up and walked.

 

As Keith walked he could hear the footsteps getting closer. Than a cold metal hand turned him around and pushed him into the wall. "You fucking bastard let Lance get away! All because of how you ' _love'_ him!" Kuro growled, Keith glared at the human.

 

How dare he say Lance's name.

 

"Next time Kuro, you finished your job." Kuro gave a death glared and let go of Keith. Walking off to god knows where, probably to control Shiro.

 

Keith just looked down at his hands, Lance was alive, and he never knew.

 

\---

 

Allura felt tears coming down her eyes at she stared at Lance's large scar as her hand rested on his cheek. 

 

"It's all my fault" she whispered, Lance put his hand on hers. "It's not your fault princess." As he pulled her hand away from his cheek and walked away. Allura quietly stared at Lance as he took of the black armor. Though Allura knew, this wasn't  _Lance._

 

Lance would probably be making a joke by now, so bragging of how he, himself had saved her. But no, nothing came out of his mouth. Allura had missed Lance puns, cheese jokes, and his laugh. 

 

"You did a wonderful job today Lance, thank you for saving me." Allura hope to at least bring some of the old lance out. Lance just looked at her, there was no happiness, no hope, no life. They were just shallow as they looked at her. But Lance just gave her a small smile. "Don't mention it, after I come back getting supplies. We're going to find the blue lion, understand?" As he walked out.

 

_**The princess have been through enough hardships and suffering. Do not cause more.** _

 

_She'll be fine, plus black._

 

Lance's voice was much more mature, it almost sound a bit like Shiro's. All Allura could do was nodded.

 

Allura felt more and more tears come down, this isn't the Lance she knew. Allura covered her mouth with her land and quietly sob, the galra didn't just beat Voltron.

 

It destroyed the heart of Voltron.

\--

_It was cold, Lance could feel himself freezing to death. He was the Black abyss of space. And if that didn't kill him, the loss of blood or no oxygen will._

 

_'This is how I die..." Lance thought as he closed his eyes, accepting his end._

 

_There was no point in trying, he had a fucking arm in his stomach. Voltron had lose to the galra empire, Shiro betrayed them. And even the princess gave up. There's is no point in trying anymore to fight._

 

_Lance thought about this family, all he could do was hope that they'll be ok. If not well.._

 

_Lance had felt himself faded into the darkness._

 

_\--_

 

_Lance jolted away, he was in a lion. his lion?_

 

_Lance shook his head, Shiro had damaged his lion with the black lion. During battle, but he knew he was in a lion. It had more of a purple color, lance process where or what he was in._

 

_The black lion_

 

**_Are you alright young paladin?_ **

 

_Lance eyes widened, this wasn't at all blue's voice, she had a sweet caring one._

_This voice was stern, a male voice._

 

_"What happened!?" As Lance quickly stood up but hissed in pain as he fell back in the chair._

 

**_Careful young one, you were badly injured after I picked you up._ **

 

_'oh...yea I remember...' thought as he  communicated with the lion. Lance put his arm on his waist._

 

_'Am I going to die?'_

 

**_No, not today young one. We need to fight the galra. And bring back my paladin._ **

 

_Lance eyes sadden, the thought of all his team giving up to Shiro. Lanve honestly refused to call him Kuro. He was still Shiro no matter what he did._

 

_And what did the lion mean by 'not today' was he gonna die fighting the galra? It might happened but black wouldn't point out the obvious._

 

_'So we need to find the lions or something like that?"_

 

**_Correct_ **

 

_'Than we get the team back together, and we'll defeat the galra right?_

 

_There was a silence_

 

_Lance found himself glaring, the black lion was willing to let everyone die. No, he refused. 'We're gonna fight Galra with lions and their paladins. I'll get Shiro back to you, and I'll have my blue back.' Lance got hissing at the pain._

 

_'We'll form Voltron and save everyone. Since I'm not your paladin, Shiro is. And I'm blue's. I'll just ride you until we get Shiro and blue back._

 

**_Your are correct on that, but blue was badly damaged young paladin._ **

 

_'I'll fix her, we just need to save them."_

 

_There was silence._

 

_Lance felt tears coming down his eyes, if he had to fight the Galra all by himself just to save his teammates.. no friends? No his family. The paladins we're his family whether they liked it or not. He was willing die if they could be rescued._

 

_Yes, he knew he won't mostly survive this but if he did. Than he'll do it. For them._

 

_'I'll do it for them.'_

 

**_There is an healing pod for you, Lance. I will find a harmless or peaceful for you to rest._ **

 

_'thanks.' As headed to the pod._

 

_Going home had to wait, he had to find every lion, find the paladins, rescue the paladins, rescue Allura and Coran, and fight the galra all by himself. Lance put himself in the galra._

 

_Do it for them._

 

_But they think he's dead, somewhere in space, frozen._

 

_He sighed, that's what they'll have to think. Plus he didn't feel like himself, not the joker, the comic relief, or the cargo pilot. That person was probably dead, he felt like a shell._

 

_But those words rang in his head._

 

_Do it for Pidge_

_Do it for Coran_

 

_Do it for Allura_

 

_Do it for Hunk_

 

_Do it for Shiro_

 

_Do it for Blue_

 

_...Do it for Keith..._

 

_Do it for them._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad terrible grammar! And a special thanks to Lunatic_Pup!


End file.
